


For Zelda - A Short Zelink Drabble

by QueenZelink



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenZelink/pseuds/QueenZelink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could tell how much he loved her with every strike of his sword, every quest he accepted, and every move he calculated. It was always for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Zelda - A Short Zelink Drabble

You could tell how much he loved her with every strike of his sword, every quest he accepted, and every move he calculated. It was always for her. He had valiantly slain monsters and endured tasking trials to save her. She was the princess. Sure. It was his duty so save her, but he had surpassed the bounds of a knightly devotion. He risked life and limb for her, pushing himself to and over the limit. He could not stop until he had rescued her. He had. It was not sheer devotion, loyalty, courage, or even a reward of pride or money that kept him going, that compelled him to push forward to save the princess. It was the thought of being with her. It was his devotion to the woman behind the crown, the woman whose face lit up when he acted goofy or made silly jokes, the woman who was often stubborn and rough around the edges, the woman who tried so hard to keep the calm façade, but faltered in front of him. It was due to the love he harbored for her, for Zelda.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So I may or may not have written this at 5 am when I was like high on angst and anger b/c I read this really good discontinued fanfic and I was so done w/ everything b/c there was no resolution, so I was like asdfjkl; I can't sleep, so yeah this happened. Oops. :'^)))) (This is reuploaded from my Tumblr btw)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
